


The Asset and The Bartons

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Laura Barton, Bucky meets the Bartons, M/M, Steve learns a few tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve has been called in for a meeting, only problem is everyone is busy. The only option they are left with is Laura Barton. But how is Bucky going to react with a new person and her two young children?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Asset and The Bartons

Bucky has met every avenger that daddy has introduced to him. And he pretty much has every one wrapped around his fingers. Flesh and metal. They all loved him and he loved them, even though Tony still makes him nervous on occasion. He didn't need anymore family members. But he was always surprised when he met someone new. Sooner or later, he would start forgetting names. He already had four uncles, he could barely remember them unless daddy said their names.

Today, started off as normal as it could be. Bucky was clingy to him and wouldn't cooperate during the bath, so it was just a wipe down. Steve was cooking his favorite, eggs and rice when he got a call.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Asked Steve. 

"Alright, I'll figure out something." He hung up and looked at Bucky, who was laying upside on the couch.

"Sit up properly, please. Listen, mommy just called I have a meeting in an hour." Bucky started to whine, he hated these so called meetings.

"You'll come with me to the tower, but I have to find someone to watch you while I'm in there."

"Papa?"

"Papa is out of town on business." Business being finding Hydra bases. Everyone else was going to the meeting, so Steve was at a lost. He called Nat again.

"I don't know anyone who can watch him."

"What about Laura?"

"Clint's wife? She wouldn't want to be around him or bring her kids."

"Do you have any other option Rogers?" Steve ran down the list of outside family to Bucky. Loki was in Asgard, but Thor said he was causing mischief and got in trouble and couldn't leave. Pepper was away on business as well and Sam was going to the meeting as well. He had no other option.

"Alright."

"I'll tell Clint." She hung up. Steve hoped Bucky would be okay with someone and their children for a while. Steve fixed a tuber ware bowl of Bucky's breakfast and packed his bag with diapers and milk.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Hungry."

"You'll eat at the tower. Go get your shoes." Bucky's shoes never seemed to stay by the door. One always found its way under the couch or under Harley's bed. Bucky got his shoes and Steve put them on. He put on their harnesses and was about to leave when Bucky started to whine.

"What's wrong?" He had everything he needed. Book bag, Lamby, Star, tablet, milk in bag, paci in bag, blanket in bag, diapers in bag and chewy necklace. Nothing was missing. Bucky pointed to the bedroom, they went to the bedroom and Bucky got his whale shark plushie from the aquarium that they have yet to name.

"That's a lot of friends that you're bringing with you. Someone might get lost." Said Steve. Bucky held onto all three animals, he wasn't letting them go. Steve sighed and let him have it. They went to the car and left.

Once they got to the tower, Steve sat with Bucky for a while until Laura came. Steve was slightly hoping she didn't bring the kids. Bucky didn't know how to interact with younger people or share anything. That part only made him more nervous, Bucky snapping at the kids and hurting them. The Avengers were only a few doors down, but if anything happened to them Steve wouldn't forgive himself and Clint wouldn't forgive him.

"Nat, can I just bring him to the meeting? He'll be quiet." Asked Steve.

"No. This meeting will be a while and it'll cut through his nap time. He'll be fine." Said Nat. He hoped so. Then the elevator dinged open.

"Hey guys." Said Clint. It was the Bartons. Steve felt his chest become tight. The kids were here. Bucky looked at them, who were they?

"Hey, Bucky. Remember me?" Said Clint. Bucky nodded then looked at the woman and two children. They were new.

"Bucky, this is my wife Laura and my two kids Cooper and Lila. Is it okay if they watch you?" Asked Clint. Bucky titled his head again and looked at Steve.

"I know they're new, but I think you'll like them. Can you go say hi?" Bucky shook his head and put his head on Steve's lap.

"You didn't tell me I would be watching an adult." Said Laura.

"He's not fully adult. He's mentally two years old. He's the guy I've told you about." Said Clint. Laura's face softened and smiled sadly.

"Okay. What should I know, Steve?"

"He has little to no social skills. He doesn't like to share his toys and he will say no a lot. I am warning you now, he bites and growls. So just listen out for it. He will also bite his arm when he's nervous, so try to distract him. But he is a sweetheart when he's not whining." 

"Okay, and his schedule?"

"He'll go down for a nap in an hour. And he'll do whatever to occupy himself. Also, this is Harley, she'll alert you when he's about to have a seizure or starts to become overwhelmed." Laura nodded.

"Avengers, get in here." Said Tony. Steve sighed and sat Bucky up.

"Behave for Ms. Laura and her kids, please. I'll be back after your nap." Steve kissed his head then left. Bucky looked at him leave then started to whine.

"Oh it's okay, Bucky." Said Laura sitting by him. Bucky backed away from her and whined. He put his arm in his mouth and cried.

"Hey, look at me." Said Laura. Bucky slightly looked at her.

"Have you ate yet?" He hasn't and he was hungry.

"Okay, did daddy pack a snack for you?" Bucky nodded and pointed to his bag. Laura got up and went to his bag. 

"Was this supposed to be your breakfast?" She held up the eggs and rice. Bucky nodded and made grabby hands at it.

"Let me warm it up, can you go sit at the table?" Bucky slowly got up and sat at the table. Lila and Cooper went to the kitchen with Laura.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" Asked Lila.

"Bucky's been through a lot in his life and some people did a lot of bad things to his head, so he thinks and sees the world differently."

"So, he's kind of crazy?" Said Cooper.

"Cooper, don't call mentally ill people crazy. He can't act like his age because of the bad people. Bucky needs special care and you will not judge him, he's just like you and me." Laura took out the eggs and rice and got a spoon. He put the bowl in front of him, Bucky took a bite and swallowed then choked, as usual, but it scared Laura.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay?" Bucky looked at her, why was she scared? Then he took another bite. Laura was scared that he wasn't chewing, but he seemed fine.

"Do you want some water?"

"Milk." 

"Okay." Laura fixed a cup of milk. Bucky stared at the cup, this wasn't his cup. His cup was blue with animals. This was different.

"Is something wrong?" Bucky never used a cup like this.

"Do you have a different cup?" Bucky nodded and pointed to his bag again. Laura went in his bag and got his cup. She warmed it up and gave it to him. Bucky took his milk and sat on the couch.

"Alright, your daddy said you should go down for a nap. Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Bucky shook his head and moved to the floor to play with his toys. 

"Mommy, can we play with him and his doggy?" Asked Lila. Laura was a little skeptical about that, Steve said he didn't know how to share and that he will bite. 

"Okay, but if he says no then leave him alone." Lila slowly went to Bucky and sat in front of him. Bucky looked up at her then tilted his head.

"Can I play with you and the doggy?" Bucky stared at her for minute then handed her Star. 

"Doggy." Bucky said.

"This is a horsie." Bucky shook his head and played with his toys. Cooper sat by Bucky and looked at his arm.

"Can I touch your arm?" Asked Cooper. Bucky shook his head. He didn't know them so he didn't want anyone to touch it. Bucky handed him the whale shark and they played for a while.

Laura started to notice that Bucky was yawning a lot. He needed a nap.

"Bucky, honey, I think you need a nap." Said Laura. Bucky shook his head and took Star away from Lila. Cooper gave him the whale shark back. Laura can tell he was getting upset, as any normal toddler would be.

"Come on." Laura got his blanket, Bucky whined and started to cry. 

"Hey guys, go sit at the table." Lila and Cooper sat at the table. Laura crouched in front of Bucky.

"I know you're tired, daddy will be back when you wake up."

"No."

"Bucky, honey."

"No! No!" Bucky yelled and hit his head. Harley licked his arm and tried to settle him, but he was only getting more riled up. Laura sighed and sat behind him. She touched his back, Bucky stopped hitting his head and cried. Laura put his head on her chest and massaged his head. Bucky slowly calmed down and relaxed. Now he felt tired, Laura hummed a soft lullaby then Bucky fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Laura sighed in relief, she wouldn't be getting up for a while. She rubbed his back and immediately felt his scars. Clint told her about what he went through, but she would have thought the physical scars would have healed. The poor baby was scarred physically and mentally for the rest of his life.

"Mom, is he okay?" Asked Cooper.

"Yeah, all kids get cranky before their naps. You two were no different. You two can put in a movie, just keep it down." Said Laura. The kids put in a movie, Laura kept stroking Bucky's cheek to keep him asleep. Bucky was really like a toddler. The whining when he didn't want a nap, wanting to have what he wanted, it all reminded her of Lila and Cooper when they were two.

"I'm sorry such mean people hurt you, but you picked the best people in the world to care and love you." Said Laura stroking the hair out of his face.

After an hour, Bucky was awake and playing with Lila and Cooper. Bucky growled at them a few times when took one of animals while he was playing with it and started to scare them, but Laura assured them that Bucky wasn't trying to be mean, he just didn't know how to share. She would be sure to teach Steve some tricks she knew. Then Bucky tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes?" He pointed down the hall to when Steve was.

"You want daddy here?" Bucky nodded.

"He's not done with his meeting, do you want a snack?" Bucky nodded again. Laura got his hand and went to the kitchen.

"What does he normally give you?" Bucky looked in the open fridge. Nothing stood out to him as familiar, but he did spot a pie.

"That?"

"I doubt he gives you pie for a snack. How about applesauce?" Fair enough.

"Mommy, can I have applesauce?" Asked Lila. She nodded and got another cup of applesauce and sat them at the table. Bucky finished his quickly, then his attention went to Lila's. She was taking her time. Bucky stared at the cup then reached over the table.

"Bucky, no. Bottom on the seat." Said Laura.

"Want."

"You had yours and you finished it. Let Lila finish hers." Bucky sat back on the chair and groaned. This wasn't fair. He wanted more and the little girl across from him had plenty. Bucky sat up again but Laura got up this time.

"Sit down." It was something about her tone that made Bucky just sit down. Daddy used that tone too sometimes, but it felt different.

"More, please?"

"Thank you for asking. I'll get you another cup." Laura got up and got another cup of applesauce. Bucky ate a little then coughed up some. Laura sighed and wiped his chest.

"You eat too fast. You know that?" Bucky looked at her then got his spoon again.

"Okay, look. Do you know how to count to five?" She held up a hand, Bucky held up his hand then shook his head.

"When you take a bite, I want you to wait at least five seconds before getting another bite. Try it." Bucky got a spoonful of applesauce.

"Good, now put the spoon down and don't touch it until I get to five. One. Two. Three. Four. Five." By the time she got to five, he had swallowed.

"Good job. You're such as fast learner." They did it a few more times then Steve and others came out.

"Daddy."

"Hey, did you have fun?" Steve picked him up, Bucky nodded.

"Come here, Bucky. Let's show him what you've learned." Steve sat down at the table with him. Laura offered him the rest of his applesauce, Bucky took a bite then out his spoon down.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Bucky picked up his spoon again and they did it again. Steve was impressed and secretly holding down the urge to jump in the air like an excited child.

"You've learned to slow down, I'm so proud of you." Bucky smiled and finished his applesauce.

"Thank you for teaching him that. He's been eating fast for a while."

"No problem."

"And I also heard him yell earlier, everything went well?"

"Nap time is always a hard time for toddlers, I just gave him a mother's touch and he was out."

"Wow, thank you. I thought for sure he would have put up a fight." Bucky spotted Lila's empty cup on the table, he sat up and tried to grab it.

"Bucky, bottom on the seat. Now." Said Laura. Bucky sat down again and sighed. He didn't want it anyway. Then he heard laughing from the couch. Lila and Cooper were playing with something and he felt left out. 

"Play, please?"

"Good asking, go play." Said Laura. He went to the couch with Cooper and Lila. Cooper gave him a figurine of Captain America. He looked at them, very confused.

"We're pretending to be the Avengers. You'll be Captain America, I'll be Hawkeye and Lila will be Black Widow and together we'll save the universe. And we have to save Lamby from the evil Star." Said Cooper. Bucky had no idea what was going on at all. But this Captain America figure looked familiar, he looked at Steve and frowned.

"Daddy, you?"

"Yeah, that's me. Be gentle with those, okay?" Bucky tried to play along with whatever they were doing, but this was confusing. So he just sat and tried to figure out why Star was evil all of a sudden.

"He is a sweetheart, though. I feel so bad for him." Said Laura. 

"Yeah, he'll be okay. And we're trying to find all the Hydra bases and destroy them."

"Good. I can help you out with him, send you tips on how to control a two year old."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barton. But Bucky is not like your kids, he needs more care and attention."

"I know, but it may help you." She told him a few things that helped her with the kids. Steve didn't know if any of them work. Tonight was going to be a test run and he hoped Bucky would cooperate.

"Bucky, it's time to go. Say goodbye to them." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him and whined a little. He kind of didn't want to go, he was starting to understand this whole save the universe thing. But he was tired and very hungry. "Give Cooper back his toy." Bucky growled a little, Cooper gave it to him, so it was his now. 

Laura saw where this was going and picked up Lamby. 

"I'll give you Lamby if you give me Captain America." Bucky looked at her, he gave her the toy and she gave him Lamby.

"Thank you, you're such a sweetheart." Said Laura.

"Hey, kiddo, can they get a family name?" Asked Clint. Bucky nodded. "Okay, Laura is your aunt. Laura and Cooper are your cousins." More people to the family. How many more people could there be?

"Bye Bucky." They Said. Bucky whined and went to Cooper and Lila. He held out his metal arm.

"We can touch it?" Bucky nodded a little. Cooper touched his arm and smiled. Lila poked it, but was a little freaked out about it.

"That's so cool. When we meet again, we should play like a robot game. Bye." The Bartons left. Steve picked up Bucky and hugged him.

"That was so nice of you to let them touch it. Let's go home." Bucky waved bye to everyone. Steve brought Bucky and Harley to the car and left.

Once they got home, Steve could see Bucky was struggling to stay awake again. He quickly warmed up the last of Thanksgiving leftovers, Bucky refused to eat the vegetables. So Steve tried the new trick Laura told him.

"For every bite, you'll get a piece of pie." That motivated him. Bucky took a bite, then Steve gave him a slice of pie. It really seemed to work and if this could work for all vegetables, Steve owed Laura a huge thanks.

"You did good. Let's get you in bath." Bath time was only going to make him more tired. Steve decided to just wipe him down for now and put him to bed. But for some reason, Bucky didn't want his plaid pajamas tonight, he wanted his onesie which was in the wash.

"Bucky, please." Steve didn't understand how he could suddenly have enough energy to argue all of a sudden. Bucky kicked at the plaid pajamas and whined.

"No." Steve sighed. Then remembered. 

"Okay, well I guess someone is going to have a visit with the tickle monster." Steve tickled his feet and stomach. Bucky laughed and it was only wearing him out more.

"Tickle monster will only stop when you have on your pajamas."

"Daddy, please?" Bucky lifted his arms and Steve put on his pajamas.

"Now tickle monster can't tickle you." Bucky yawned more and put his thumb in his mouth. Steve took his thumb out and put in his paci. Steve got in his own pajamas and got in bed. Bucky was already asleep, he's never been able to get Bucky to sleep so fast before.

He got his phone and texted a quick thank you to Clint to give to Laura. Today had been win and Steve was proud of Bucky for learning new things, but he has yet to tell him that he had mission. 

A week long mission.


End file.
